The goal of this project is to develop the first software specifically designed for the integration, visualization and space-time analYSis of satellite imagery for environmental exposure assessment, providing: a userfriendly interface for importing satellite imagery into existing Space-Time Information System software, automatic identification of environmental exposure patterns through space-time interpolation and discriminant analysis, animated display and query of pattern analysis results, and exploration of relationships between exposure metrics and health outcomes through spatial regression. These functionalities will be incorporated into BibMedware's space-time visualization and analysis technology, making possible investigation of spatio-temporal dynamics inherent in satellite imagery, and going beyond the capabilities of conventional GIS.